


the bond

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kree (Marvel), Love Confessions, Romance, quantum entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: The Kree exploit Daisy's connection to Coulson in a new and cruel way.





	the bond

She sees the wound in Coulson’s cheek, and lifts her hand to touch her own, finally understanding.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” she says.

He gives her a tired smile.

“They had to explain it to me,” he says. “At first I thought it was good old fashioned torture.”

His tone is light but the idea makes Daisy bite her bottom lip, stopping herself when she remembers that it she bites too hard, if she draws blood in her frustration, Coulson would feel pain as well.

She looks around, the first time she's been able to feel somewhat safe in days. They're in a forest, or something like it, as far as Daisy has been able to drag Coulson and herself from his captors. 

“I’m so sorry, they hurt you to get to me,” she says.

“That isn’t your fault.”

Daisy has lost count of the times Coulson has gotten hurt because of his connection to her, the times people have used that connection to hurt him; this is a little too literal.

This world is different. Governed by laws of physics that are not like the ones on Earth. The rules the Kree made. Daisy learned a bit about quantum theory while she was in Afterlife. She guesses it made sense for Jiaying to have been interested – even before Gordon developed his powers. Coulson has Kree blood inside his veins, still. And Daisy has the same blood. But since she is Inhuman her blood is supposed to be subordinate. A failsafe, you could call it. The unintended consequences of hardwiring something terrible into the dna of both Kree and Inhumans thousands of years ago. As they talk she can see Coulson, being Coulson, is completely horrified by the implications. He reaches out and touches her cheek.

“I did this…” he says.

“No. Of course not.”

“I injected you with the GH-325. I made that call for you. And now… my wounds have caused this…”

“You didn't mean to,” she says.

He puts his head in his hands a moment, not hiding from Daisy's gaze. It reminds her of the version of Coulson she found in the Framework, so lost, but at the same time she had been happy that Coulson had been so openly emotional in front of her. The real world Coulson rarely let her in when he was distressed, and never let her comfort.

She is about to move to reach out to him when Coulson lifts his head, his eyes softer now.

“I wonder if it works when it’s not about… about hurting,” he says, in a low voice. So low she almost misses it among the natural noises of the night.

Daisy tilts her head. She doesn’t get his meaning.

He drops his head and lifts his hand, pressing his lips to the palm, closing his eyes as he makes this gesture. When he raises his hand to his cheek Daisy understands. When he presses his kissed palm to the wound. Hoping she would feel it.

Daisy feels it.

But not just because of this strange world. It’s more than physics, she knows. Or she wants to believe, which for her it’s more important.

“Coulson…” she mutters, the warmth on her cheek real, but the imagined part feeling even better.

She shifts, moving from where she’s sitting, closer to Coulson, the needles of the strange pine-like trees a soft cushion under her.

“It doesn’t take a world of quantum entanglement for this to work,” she says. “If you get hurt _I get hurt_.”

She crawls between his legs, resting her hand gently on his shoulder. Her mouth moves over his. She feels it, just like she felt it too when they were hurting Coulson. It’s like a double kiss. Or like a first kiss. Or just like kissing someone you’ve loved for a long, long time.


End file.
